


Thoughts of You Consume

by XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper/pseuds/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about what was going on in Poe's mind during the Stormpilot Reunion Scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of You Consume

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should have posted the next chapter of It's all the smiles I'm faking instead of this, but I figured a little drabble in the meantime never hurt anyone? :)
> 
> Title from War of Hearts by Ruelle (because I'm obsessed).

You’re here. You’re actually here. I can’t believe it. For a moment I feel frozen, emotions welling up inside me—disbelief, hope, happiness, surprise—but then I’m running toward you, and you’re running toward me too, and it’s like we can’t get there soon enough. You’re running towards me like you thought you’d never see me again and the thought made you sad. You say my name, you thought I was dead, you were—worried about me? Worried about me like I was worried about you?  ~~Does that mean you care about me the way I care about you?~~

After what feels like forever we collide and now we’re hugging ~~and it feels right it feels like coming home like I belong here, in your arms~~ as if to reassure ourselves, reassure each other that the other is real, that they’re alive, that they’re not buried in the desert somewhere. I try to tell you what I dare not say out loud, not yet anyway, through that hug. _I’m so glad you’re okay. Our time together was brief, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since. I’ve lost a lot of people in my life_ ~~ _I don’t know what I would do if I lost you too._~~

 

Too soon we break apart— and is it my imagination or does your hand linger on my arm longer than is completely necessary?—but I find myself looking for an excuse to touch you again. And that’s when I notice.

 

“Is that my jacket? No no no no no,” without thinking I reach out and stop you from taking it off, because I don’t want you to take it off, I like it, I like you wearing my jacket, and it’s a perfectly good excuse for my hand to touch your arm, “keep it, it suits you.” I don’t want to move my hand because _kriff, those are some defined muscles, how did I not notice them until now?_ But I do. I’m quick to find another excuse for contact, though, by clapping you on the shoulder. 

 

“You’re a good man, Finn.” _You’re a great man, Finn. You’re an amazing man, Finn. You look hot in my jacket, Finn. I thought I’d lost you, Finn._ ~~ _I think I’m falling in love with you, Finn._~~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! And feel free to send me prompts on Tumblr, or just check out my Stormpilot blog: http://xyalovegood.tumblr.com.


End file.
